


Sacrifice

by Yamazaki_Yako



Series: Yandere Ice [2]
Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Elemental sibling, Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M, Side Story, a little gore scene
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 08:05:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7426792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamazaki_Yako/pseuds/Yamazaki_Yako
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Empat adalah angka mati menurut kepercayaan teman-teman dari etnis tetangga kami. Aku bisa dan akan mengorbankan segalanya. Aku, sebagai anak keempat rela mati demi mempertahankan kehidupan damai kembaran-kembaranku.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer Monsta  
> Warning: seperti biasa Typo, OOC, Gaje. sedikit adegan gore. menggunakan penggunaan du sudut pandang dalam penulisan yang nanti akan terlihat jedanya. sedikit perbedaan dengan cerita yang tertulis di part 1.  
> silahkan membaca

Aku hembuskan nafasku, kecewa pada diriku yang datang terlambat di waktu yang penting. Kulihat adikku sudah hampir selesai melakukan tindakan kejinya pada sosok gadis dibawahnya. Aku memanggil nama adikku perlahan, berusaha menghentikan tindakan keji itu. Gadis itu memang berdosa, ia mendekati idola kami, kakak pertama kami yang berharga. Gadis itu memang berdosa, karena selain mendekati idola kami ia juga mendekati ‘malaikat’ku, kakak kedua kami. Namun, aku tidak pernah memiliki pemikiran untuk melakukan perbuatan yang masih saja adikku lakukan didepanku.

Selai strawberry meleleh dari tubuh gadis itu, membasahi tanah lembab yang ada di bawah kami. Aroma ikan menguar dari selai tersebut, merasuk penciumanku. Ah, aku tak begitu suka dengan keadaan ini. Aku memeluk adikku, aku cium pipinya yang sedikit terkena cairan kental berwarna merah itu. Ia berbalik memandangku, kuusap kepalanya segera. Memintanya berhenti dan ikut pulang bersamaku. Aku tak pernah bicara selembut ini pada siapapun. Namun aku tahu, ia butuh ucapan lembut seperti ini. Adikku butuh kelembutanku.

“Blaze..., Tinggalkan aku. Aku masih perlu memperingatkan gadis ini.” Tanpa embel-embel kakak, aku tahu adikku sangat serius. Aku menggeleng dan kembali membisikkan ucapan lembut padanya.

“Dia sudah mengerti. Sekarang bersihkan bekas perbuatanmu dan kita pulang.”

“Belum.” Ucapnya dengan nada dingin dan sarkastik. Ia mengangkat tangannya yang menggenggam belati yang begitu tajam. Aku menahannya lalu menundukkan kepalaku menjangkau telinganya.

“Sudah. Dia sudah mengerti, Ice. Kak Halilintar pun akan curiga jika kita tidak pulang bersama.” Bisikku. Nama kakak pertama pun aku sebutkan secara lengkap. Tubuh adikku sedikit melemas, aku tahu ia setuju dengan ucapanku yang terakhir tadi. Aku melepaskan pelukanku, membantu sang adik membereskan perbuatannya, menghilangkan barang bukti termasuk helai rambut kami yang bisa saja jatuh. Meski aku yakin, pihak berwenang pasti memiliki cara tersendiri untuk mengenali perbuatan adikku ini.

~...~...~...~

Berita kematian sadis gadis kemarin sudah tersebar. Seperti kematian gadis-gadis sebelumnya, berita ini tentu membawa banyak reaksi dari murid-murid di sekolahku. Banyak siswi yang mulai was-was dengan bertambahnya lagi gadis sekolah kami yang terbunuh secara sadis, tetapi itu pun tidak setegang dahulu. Kami para murid dan guru sekolah mulai kebal dengan kedatangan para pihak berwajib yang menanyakan informasi-informasi yang sekiranya dapat membantu penyelidikan. Seandainya pihak-pihak berwajib lebih jeli pada suasana tempat kejadian perkara, mungkin mereka juga sudah menemukan terduga pelakunya. Seperti diriku yang langsung tahu perbuatan keji satu-satunya adikku itu.

Mungkin karena aku ini saudara kembarnya. Jadi, aku pun tahu apa yang mungkin dipikirkan oleh saudara-saudara kembarku. Atau itu hanya berlaku untukku? Kak Halilintar si sulung terlihat semakin sibuk dengan kematian-kematian siswi sekolah ini. Memiliki gelar ketua persatuan pelajar, menjadikannya dan Yaya, pengawas sekolah kami semakin sibuk. Sibuk mengurusi tugas sekolah dan mencari informasi baik dari murid maupun guru-guru untuk membantu penyelidikan pihak berwajib. Namun, kedua orang tersebut pun masih belum mencurigai salah satu dari kami.

Mengenai Yaya, aku bersyukur adikku tidak melakukan sesuatu yang buruk pada Yaya pun. Aku yakin, itu pun karena Yaya teman kami sejak kecil. Memang, Yaya sempat menaruh perasaan pada Kak Halilintar. Namun, perasaan Yaya berubah sejak Gopal, teman kami sejak kecil pula, mulai menunjukkan kemampuannya yang sebenarnya. Aku yakin, Yaya saat ini mulai tertarik pada Gopal dan aku pun yakin itu pula yang menyebabkan Yaya luput dari kekejian adikku saat ini.

“Blaze. Kita dipanggil oleh kepala sekolah.” Aku memandang kakak bungsuku, Gempa. Ia datang bersama kakak keduaku, Taufan. Aku mengerutkan keningku mencerna ucapan kakakku soal panggilan oleh kepala sekolah. Aku pun menutup bukuku dan mengikuti kakak-kakakku menemui adikku terlebih dahulu. Aku memandang adikku yang membawa pensil dan catatan kecilnya di dalam saku parka.

Kak Halilintar sudah berada di ruang kepala sekolah. Di dalam ruangan itu ada pihak berwajib. Aku menarik nafasku gelisah, sepertinya pemikiranku tentang kejelian polisi yang tidak jeli sudah terpatahkan. Aku yakin, mereka menemukan bukti penting jika salah satu dari kami lah pelakunya. Aku mengepalkan tanganku, seraya berpikir tindakan apa yang seharusnya aku ambil. Setidaknya untuk melindungi seluruh kembaranku dari tuduhan, tentu saja aku berusaha untuk melindungi sang tersangka utama juga.

Kami kembar, jadi mungkin ada kemungkinan pihak berwajib salah mengenali kami. Kalau pun sampai mnebak dengan benar..., aku tetap akan berusaha melindungi adikku itu.

“Kami mencurigai salah satu dari kalianlah pelakunya. Menurut informasi yang kami dapatkan, gadis-gadis ini berusaha mendekati salah satu dari kalian. Jadi mungkin saja salah satu dari kalian tidak senang, atau yang didekati itu pun merasa tidak senang.”

Ya, itu memang motif utama adikku. Pihak berwajib seharusnya sudah tahu motif itu sejak awal. Aku memandang ketiga kakak dan satu adikku. Aku lihat wajah Kak Taufan mulai memucat. Uh, oh itu bisa jadi reaksi yang diinginkan oleh pihak berwajib, aku menggenggam tangan Kak Taufan. Kak Taufan memang mudah panik dan ketakutan pada suatu kondisi yang memberatkan. Kak Taufan memandang genggaman tanganku lalu memandangku, aku memperat genggaman tangan Kak Taufan sembari tersenyum lembut.

“Huh, mana mungkin salah satu dari kami melakukan tindakan keji seperti ini!” ucapku. Aku tahu, ucapanku ini akan membuatku dicurigai oleh pihak berwajib. Memang itulah keinginanku. Daripada Kak Taufan yang aku cintai semakin ketakutan, daripada adikku yang aku sayangi dihukum atas perbuatannya. Aku lebih baik yang menanggungnya.

Empat adalah angka mati menurut kepercayaan teman-teman dari etnis tetangga kami. Aku, sebagai anak keempat rela mati demi mempertahankan kehidupan damai kembaran-kembaranku.

~...~...~...~

Pihak berwajib jelas salah mengajukan tersangka, aku menahan tangan Kak Taufan yang dipaksa mengaku. Memang, Kak Taufan dan adikku adalah kembaran yang paling sempurna, mata mereka sama-sama biru berbeda dengan aku, Kak Halilintar dan Kak Gempa yang memiliki warna mata berlainan. Aku menarik tangan Kak Taufan, melepaskannya dari cengkraman salah satu pihak berwenang. Aku sudah tak tahan lagi dengan tuduhan yang salah yang ditujukan pada kakakku yang aku cintai. Aku mengeluarkan pensil mekanik dari saku parkaku dan langsung menyerang pihak berwajib tersebut.

Aku akan membuat mereka curiga bahwa aku adalah pelakunya. Bukan. Mereka harus percaya kalau aku pelakunya!

“Berani sekali kalian menangkap Kak Taufan.” Ucapku dengan nada sarkastik.

Hujaman pensilku pada lehernya menembus cukup dalam. Aku gerakan pensil tersebut ke bawah, merobek lehernya itu. Sepertinya aku dan adikku memang memiliki sisi psikopat yang sama yang berbeda hanyalah adikku terencana dan aku bergerak tanpa rencana. Meski sebenarnya inti rencanaku adalah melepaskan ketiga kakak dan adikku khususnya dari tuduhan ini. Aku mencabut pensilku, membiarkan selai strawberry beraroma ikan itu tercurah, mengenai wajahku.

Aku dapat melihat ekspresi keterkejutan keempat kembaranku. Terutama adikku yang tak menyangka jika aku akan melakukan hal ini. Aku tersenyum pada adikku, mataku mulai berkaca-kaca. Aku menendang tubuh pihak berwajib yang melemas akibat aliran darah dari lehernya itu. Beberapa pihak lainnya berusaha meringkusku, aku berusaha mengelak untuk diringkus. Mencoba membuat pihak-pihak berwajib itu yakin jika akulah pelakunya.

Aku memang jago bela diri, staminaku pun cukup bagus. Namun, bermain keroyokan tentu sulit untuk dihadapi seorang diri. Aku jatuh terjerembab yang langsung ditahan oleh pihak berwajib yang memiliki tubuh cukup besar. Ia segera memborgol tangan dan kakiku. Aku memberontak lalu tertawa, mencoba meyakinkan mereka jika aku ini memang gila. Meskipun begitu batinku tetap tidak tenang, melihat Kak Halilintar, Kak Gempa, adikku, juga Kak Taufan yang terlihat sangat tidak percaya jika akulah pelakunya. Ah, aku berhasil meyakinkan ketiga kakakku itu, berarti pihak berwenang ini pun percaya jika aku pelakunya.

~...~...~...~

Aku diikat dalam balutan seperti selimut dan dikurung dalam sel khusus di mana hanya ada aku di dalam sel ini. Aku memiringkan badanku, teringat akan ketiga kakak dan tentu adikku. Aku yakin, mereka pasti ‘percaya tidak percaya’ jika aku pelakunya. Adikku pun pasti syok karena aku mau melindunginya. Aku dan adikku memang tidak begitu akrab sebenarnya meski kami sering terlihat berdua, tapi aku kakaknya dan sejujurnya aku sangat peduli padanya. Selain karena aku tak ingin Kak Taufan yang aku cintai mengalami nasib seperti ini.

Makanan datang dengan sebuah piring khusus ditujukan agar aku dapat makan meski dengan keadaan tubuh terikat seperti ini. Pihak berwajib itu terlihat kasihan padaku. Aku hanya tersenyum dan memejamkan mata, seolah berkata aku masih belum ingin makan. Aku mendengar suara langkah kakinya yang menjauh. Aku mengalirkan air mataku, meratapi nasib atas keputusanku. Namun, ini memang keputusanku aku tak bisa menarik mundur keputusanku ini.

Aku membuka mataku, perlahan mendekati piring makanan dan mulai memakan makanan yang disajikan. Suara beberapa langkah kaki mendekat, tetapi tak aku pedulikan. Hingga suara sedikit terisak mengalihkan pandanganku. Kak Taufan ditemani pihak berwajib yang tadi datang. Kak Taufan berjongkok, mengambil sendok dan mulai menyuapiku. Aku tersenyum memandang Kak Taufan. Kak Taufan terlihat seperti ingin menangis.

“Blaze tidak suka, Kak Tau menangis.” Ucapku. Kak Taufan mengusap air matanya dan tersenyum.

“Kakak hanya kelilipan, kok.” Aku tahu ia berbohong. Pihak berwajib akhirnya meninggalkan kami berdua setelah yakin aku tidak mungkin menyerang kembaranku sendiri. Kak Taufan mengusap pipiku.

“Siapa yang ingin kau lindungi, Blaze?”

“Kau.”

“Bukan. Kakak tahu kalau kau ingin agar aku lepas tuduhan juga melindungi salah satu dari kami, kan?” Aku hanya tersenyum, tidak menjawab pertanyaan kakak yang aku cintai ini.

~...~...~...~

Hukuman mati. Itulah yang diputuskan oleh hakim di sidang pertamaku ini. Kak Taufan menjerit protes. Kak Halilintar pun demikian seraya merawat Kak Gempa yang pingsan begitu mendengar putusan hakim padaku. Adikku hanya diam membulatkan matanya. Aku tersenyum, aku memang sudah menduga akan putusan hukuman mati ini. Aku berhak memberikan protes, tapi aku tidak mau menggunakannya. Demi adikku. Aku dipaksa kembali untuk masuk ke ruang sel. Dan aku dapati sesuatu yang berbahaya akan terjadi. Aku segera berlari menuju hakim yang masih meladeni protes Kak Taufan dan Kak Hali. Mengabaikan teriakan para sipir penjara yang berusaha menangkapku.

‘DOR!’

Bunyi tembakan. Pandangan terbelak. Selai strawberry berbau amis tercurah. Semua terpaku padaku.

~...~...~...~

Normal POV.

“BLAZE!!!” Pekik Taufan yang langsung melompati pagar dan menghampiri Blaze yang terkena tembakan. Suara pistol yang jatuh langsung membuat Halilintar memandang ke samping kanannya. Pistol jatuh tak jauh dari kaki adiknya. Tangan sang adik gemetar, mata terbelak. Raungan Taufan menggema, melemaskan tubuh sang adik.

“KENAPA KAU TEMBAK BLAZE, ICE?!” “Ice!” Halilintar langsung menopang tubuh Ice yang begitu lemas.

“Kenapa Blaze selalu saja menghalangiku?!” Teriak Ice seraya mengambil pistol lagi dan kini membidik kembali sang hakim. “Kenapa Blaze harus mendapat hukuman atas perbuatanku?! Kenapa?! PADAHAL AKU MELAKUKANNYA SAAT INI UNTUK DIRIMU! BUKAN UNTUK KAK HALI SEPERTI KEMARIN-KEMARIN!”

Taufan memejamkan matanya dan memeluk Blaze yang mulai berlumur darah. Taufan berdiri, menggendong sang adik yang sudah berlumur darah dan berencana membawanya keluar ruangan mencari pertolongan medis ketika menyadari Blaze masih bernafas. Tak lama setelah Taufan memposisikan tubuh Blaze agar nyaman ia gendong sembari berlari mencari pertolongan medis, suara tembakan itu terdengar kembali. Taufan berbalik dan memandang Ice yang dengan mantap menembak kembali sang hakim yang masih terpaku pada kejadian sesaat tadi.

Sang hakim tumbang seketika. Halilintar langsung menampar wajah si bungsu setelah melakukan penembakan tersebut. Ice malah tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ia pun mengakui semua perbuatannya. Kecemburuannya pada gadis-gadis yang mendekati Halilintar. Ucapan pencegahan Blaze yang selalu tak didengarnya. Betapa besar dosanya yang merupakan motif utama pembunuhan sadis pada gadis-gadis tersebut. Betapa dalamnya ia mencintai Halilintar sang kakak pertama.

Erangan kecil Blaze membuat Taufan tak bisa menunggu lebih lama mendengar pengakuan adik bungsunya. Taufan segera melanjutkan pencariannya mencari pertolongan medis. Pihak berwajib yang selalu menemaninya ketika mengunjungi Blaze muncul dan menariknya menuju ruangan medis yang meski tidak dapat memberi pertolongan secara menyeluruh, tetapi sanggup memberi pertolongan pertama pada Blaze.

Ia masih ingin melihat senyuman Blaze.

~...~...~...~

“Ice akan direhabilitasi, Blaze.” Ucap Taufan pada Blaze yang masih belum sadar dari tidurnya. Luka tembak pada dadanya membuat peluru itu bersarang di dadanya, tepat di depan organ vitalnya. Taufan saat itu bersyukur Blaze saat itu dipakaikan pakaian yang cukup tebal sehingga peluru itu kehabisan waktu untuk mencapat organ vital adiknya itu. Taufan mengusap rambut Blaze yang masih belum sadar. Dokter bilang, Blaze kemungkinan mengalami syok berat yang mengakibatkan ia belum sadar hingga saat ini.

“Kau seharusnya lihat waktu Kak Halilintar berjanji pada hakim yang baru akan memulihkan kondisi psikologis Ice. Kak Halilintar begitu lucu ketika ditanya persetujuannya menjadi kekasih Ice.” Taufan tertawa kecil, ia kembali tertunduk memandang Blaze.

“Kakak tahu, kau pun menyukaiku Blaze. Makanya, saat itu kau mengambil tindakan untuk melepaskanku dari tuduhan kan? Sekalian melindungi Ice, adik kita.” Taufan mengusap air matanya yang mulai tak bisa ia bendung. Taufan mengusap kembali rambut Blaze. Taufan menunduk dan menempelkan keningnya ke perut Blaze. ia melipat kedua tangannya seraya menggenggam tangan Blaze. “Cepatlah sadar Blaze.”

“Jika itu keinginan kakak.” Taufan mengangkat kepalanya. Senyum manis, sitrun yang perlahan memancarkan keindahannya. Taufan langsung melompat memeluk Blaze. Blaze memang masih sedikit kaku, tapi ia usahakan untuk balas memeluk kakaknya itu.“Selamat pagi, kak.”

~...~...~...~

“Kau yakin tidak ingin menuntut adikmu?” tanya sang hakim dengan nada ingin meyakinkan jawaban Blaze sebelumnya. Blaze tertawa kecil. Seandainya hakimnya yang dulu seperti ini, mungkin Blaze juga akan berakhir dengan rehabilitasi.

“Mana bisa aku menuntut adikku atas penembakan itu. Bagaimana pun dia adikku, kan? Lagipula aku tahu, adikku ini sengaja menembak sang hakim sebelum ketukan palu ketiga dibunyikan supaya aku lepas dari hukuman mati. Hukuman rehabilitasi memang lebih cocok untuk Ice.” Jelas Blaze. Ice berbalik dan tersenyum memandang Blaze. “Ingat, Ice. Kak Halilintar masih mau menerimamu, lho. Jadi, jangan diulang lagi!”

“Baik, kakak....” Ice tersenyum puas dan penuh kegembiraan.

Ucapan penuh bahagia itu membuat Blaze tersenyum paksa, ia jadi teringat akan satu hal yang pernah ia sempat janjikan dalam hati. Empat adalah angka mati, Blaze rela berkorban apapun untuk kebahagiaan saudara-saudaranya. Termasuk nyawanya seperti yang telah lalu. Blaze melirik Taufan yang tersenyum ketika putusan hakim akhirnya memutuskan untuk memberi Ice rehabilitasi. Blaze menunduk, ia memegang dadanya. Meski tidak sampai kehilangan nyawa, Blaze sudah berhasil melindungi kebahagiaan Ice. Dan kini ia ingin melindungi satu kebahagiaan lain. Kebahagiaan orang yang ia cintai. Meski itu berarti ia harus melepaskan rasa cintanya.

Selama Halilintar dan Ice bersama sebagai kekasih. Blaze tak mungkin bisa bersama Taufan sebagai kekasih. Bagi Blaze, empat bukan lagi angka mati, tetapi angka pengorbanan.

**Author's Note:**

> Jujur saja, cerita ini sudah ditulis bahkan sebelum part 1 dari series ini ditulis dan dipublikasikan. Awalnya ini tidak begitu ingin dipublikasikan, karena sepertinya tidak cukup menjelaskan kenapa Blaze bahkan mau melindungi dan menggantikan sang pelaku.  
> dan endingnya memang agak seperti itu, supaya jika nanti ada bagian untuk series selanjutnya, cerita ini bisa jadi pengantar untuk bagian tersebut yang selanjutnya tersebut.


End file.
